User talk:Trip-313/Archive2
Thanks Hey, just thought I'd drop by to say thanks for cleaning up what little a mess my USS Typhoon article has created thus far. --Herman2000 03:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem! --Trip Endres 23:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) USS SeaBee http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/USS_SeaBee Thanks for cleaning up some of the details I haven't learned about Wiki editing, especially getting this entry to sort correctly in the starship index. You tagged my entry as needing grammar and link updates. I need to review the text for grammar, but please clarify what links I need to fix, or add. Thanks. JamesAL 03:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Articles usually link to other articles. This can be done by highlighting text and clicking the link button when in Rich text mode. If you use source mode, simply apply double brackets around the word. You can also hit "Preview" to make sure your edits look ok before saving any changes. : Guides can be accessed here. Take a look over them - it should give you some helpful editing tips. : Let me know if you have any questions. Trip Endres 04:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Endresr1. Thanks for the info. You're a life-saver! I have a feeling I may need to ask a few more questions,since I'm just a cadet here. Captain Calvin 03:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates Be careful with some templates that you are editing, some templates help run the wiki. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 21:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Which templates? Trip Endres 21:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The main page templates a while ago (sometimes an added space can ruin the main page box positions), and the stub, delete, etc templates (sometimes a coding mix-up can cover up entire paragraphs of info). You didn't do anything wrong, but I just wanted to make sure you knew. Cheers! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 00:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pages So what have you been doing to all the pages on MG? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 19:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : I've been going through and checking to see if ship/class names are properly formatted. Also adding or fixing links on articles. I'll put it in the summary here on out. Trip Endres 20:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I updated and enhanced the main page, do you think that it is better than before? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 18:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes indeed! I like the changes! Thanks! --Trip Endres 18:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, the main page has always been hard to design since it has to look nice for newcomers. If you have any suggestions for me I'd be happy try to add them. I am still searching for a new featured article. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 19:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote I have three ideas on my talk page for the plot of the story I'm writing, can you vote for one of them? -Robin Lefler 20:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates?? I like the new templates, it may also be easier to just incorporate the template into the original templates. As for the main page, I may want to rearrange it a little bit more, I think that there is to much space for the image now. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 16:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can start changing pages using the templates in a few days, I also just thought of something that may make the sidebars a little less "boxy", we can curve the edges of the sidebars. I am currently testing this on Template:Weapons. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 21:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't want to reject your idea, but there is also the possibility of an LCARS format for sidebars. You can see it on Template talk:SandboxSidebar. The theme designer button color could also be changed to an LCARS color. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 22:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I really like the sidebars now. Good ideas. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 14:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Featured Story on Main Page Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I hate Star Trek: Conflict. I hate that it depicts the Federationas a bunch of racist facists, it goes against everything Gene Roddenberry envisioned, it's an afront to Star Trek itself. But that's not the problem, problem is, that same story has hogged the spot of "Featured Story" on the main page. You haven't bothered to change it in years, and there are dozens of more deserving stories that could be features for Memory Gamma's main page. Stop playing favorites and feature a new story for god's sake! It's only fair to the rest of the authors on this wiki, those that depict stories more in tone with the original series, and the very franchise itself! ThunderboltZemo92 19:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for changing and adding hyperlinks to my timeline, Advanced Worlds. :D Imperium Guy 19:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't mind any suggestions, Ta!! :D Imperium Guy 19:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, sir I am Anakin Skyobiliviator, Adminstrator of the Battlefront Wiki. Please know that Obi wan masterexxx10 is a vandal in every aspect. Causes: *Adding irralevent categories (over 100) *Multiple usernames *Adding irralevent pages *Adding irralevent pictures *Terrible grammar/spelling *Violated our Copyright policy. *And a lot more, including threatening us about reporting us to Wikia staff. As you can see, he is truly a vandal and need to be stopped. Thank you for your time. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *Proof in his old account of adding categories: Here Thank you He can be sneaky, watch his every move. I am not a Star Trek fan but I will give you that "three fingered high-five" symbol. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 04:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Owen On althistory, we have a character who was strikingly similar who went by the name of Owen. He usually created multiple stockpuppets and mucked up multiple pages all in the name of fun. He was known to be a sci-fi fan and usually was abusive to the mods there. He was blocked and so were his stockpuppets but this guy you seem to be talking about seems just like him. I hope you take this into accout please. Ta!! :D Imperium Guy 13:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Hello, I just want to ask, what do you do with the MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages to make the pop up's message different? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I am wondering, is it okay to ask you because the central wiki keep giving me simple answers. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Search How can you change the text in the search bar? And another thing: can you make a different entries everytime you send a message to my talk page? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 05:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome!! Your welcome, happy to be of assistance!! :D Imperium Guy 20:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Admins Like it?? It is for Admins and you can edit it to keep track of other admins as well as have people report problems on the communications page. Based on Section 31 as they usually kept order in the Federation. What dya think?? :/ Imperium Guy 12:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You could even put it in your name (the badge), like so: Imperium Guy. You could change the colour of the insignia to black if you prefer it. I think the page needs to be expanded and if others join, that would make it amazing!! :D Imperium Guy 14:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Little Updates done to the page!! :D Imperium Guy 14:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hello. And I am wondering, are you or other Trekkies inrested in helping me with my new Star wars VS Star Trek wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 16:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Now that would be interesting. Although, I do think we would win in the trasportation area (warp speed is more sound than light-speed travel!!), lol. :D Imperium Guy 12:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Uh...lets say, no it is a more of a logical battle over plain arguing, so it is Fact Vs. Fact. Note that it is still new so the background is still white. And can you give me a link to the main star trek wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Endresr, I know that its been a while, but hopefully, I'll have the time to write more now that I have returned to an active status on this wiki! Cheers, --Pikapi (Communications · Pikapi's expanded universe) 21:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) \\//_ That's the symbol you could share between you Trekkies, no credit needed. By the way, is calling your "Trekkie" a compliment or an insult? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Are they friendly? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 11:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me Excuse me, but I had some questions about this wiki. You see, I had an idea for a story about a Cardassian that joins Star Fleet, but I don't know how to go about writing the story here. I am experienced on other wikis, but it seems this site has additional rules I don't understand. I was hoping that you could give me some information about how to go about writing fanon here. Thank you very much. Pinguinus impennis 15:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that helps a lot. I'll let you know if I need any more help. Would you like a link to my story when I'm done with it? Pinguinus impennis 17:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) One last question: can I include species and planets from other series, such as Doctor Who? The guideline pages say I can, but I want to make sure the policy has not changed recently. Pinguinus impennis 21:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Rank The rank of commodore still exists, by the name of a fleet captain. :D Imperium Guy 18:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) is this site closing dowen or being block and is creating stores on this site legal Shaun Hurley 94 09:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Question on content... Hi Endresr1, I'm Starfleet Academy and I'm interested in joining this wiki and creating my first fanon works. Okay I'll try to make it easy to answer this... I would like to make some technical(-ish) pages on this wiki about the starships in Star Trek. Ever since I found out about Star Trek I've been fixing mistakes that the writers have made (in my view), and trying to work out how "it would be done in real life". I'm not here to bag major systems, I actually think that warp-drive is possible(-ish), no I would just like a medium to display my ideas. I think that fanon is the way to go, and I'm a Wikian so I think a wiki is also the way to go. I do like to get a bit technical, so if that is an issue I could make blogs about my ideas instead? I'm interested to know if this form of writing is allowed on MG, since it isn't story telling as such, but isn't canon either. PS Whatever your answer I would just like to say that I like this wiki's set-up, and as a motoring enthusiast I love the contraction to MG! Starfleet Academy (Talk) 06:31, 18 Feb, 2012 UTC PPS I have already read through all of this site's TOU, to let you know. :) Starfleet Academy (Talk) 06:35, 18 Feb, 2012 UTC Re: Greetings Hi Trip. (I don't know how you guys treat talkpages so for now I'll just reply like this.) I was only asking because I wouldn't be creating stories, more "how they should have done it" pages. I guess I'm asking really where you think I should add such pages? Starfleet Academy (Talk) 08:06, 18 Feb, 2012 UTC :Hi again Trip. Okay how about this since I don't really want to give away anything, and I can't think of a good (different) example of what I want to do. I'll make it in a blog post, and you can where it fits if not in the blogs after all. Don't get me wrong, I was already thinking about bloging this before I asked you. I'll try to get my ideas orginized over the next few days and I'll get going on it. (Maybe I'll even venture into true fanon in the future.) :D Starfleet Academy (Talk) 06:10, 19 Feb, 2012 UTC ::Will do! :) Wiki-nav Hey Trip! No sadly I'm not here to say I've completed my project (silly status system on profile XD). WARNING: annoying message alert: I'm here to point out that the Wiki-navigation has a red link in it. Go to the "Community" heading and click "Users". You deleted the portal in the past. Just a friendly reminder. :) :PS You could link it to the " " (love the name). Just a thought. ::Always happy to help! :) Userboxes? Hi me again. I'm here this time to ask you about userboxes. I noticed that there are a few on here. My question is that if you want I could create more? I have created two on Wikipedia (see here). I will adapt to rules if you have them. I'm only asking because I noticed that if a user wasn't going to use Template:User then the current userboxes would become banners. This may stuff text etc. And may create a look that the user themselves wouldn't like. I should say that I would need you to add some code to the common.css and I would need to create Template:Userbox (or similar). I could also assimilate the current userboxes into a common theam, if desired. PS I'm also happy to help with the recategorizing of MG if need be (though I should be doing the same on my wiki, but that's the story of my life).